Agonía Blanca
by Gray Color
Summary: Link nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tal extremo de invasión a la intimidad de Walker. En la penumbra, la inocencia del albino se disuelve...Lemon Yullen, LinkxAllen no correspondido.


Advertencias.

Contiene algo de Lemon KandaxAllen, escenas de "autoamor" y mis incoherencias de siempre…

**Summary. **Allen Walker es puro y blanco como un camino de nieve sin pisar…¿o no?

**Disclaimer.** -man es propiedad de Hoshino-sama.

**-Agonía Blanca-**

_Blanca como esta noche no he visto cosa alguna…_

_Ni el mármol, ni la nieve, ni el armiño… (*)_

Despertó, solo por que los dedos de las manos se le estaban congelando. Link se había dormido a mitad del libro que había tomado del estante en la sala. Dejó el texto en la mesita junto a él y perezosamente se incorporó. Sus extremidades, adormecidas por el frío y la incómoda posición en la que había permanecido en aquel sofá, le impedían moverse con rapidez. Lentamente caminó hasta la ventana del salón y descubrió la causa del intenso frío. Estaba nevando. Todo alrededor de la cabaña en la que se hospedaba estaba cubierto de nieve y el cielo tan densamente blanco, que no se distinguía una sola estrella.

Con detenimiento, observó aquel paisaje. ¡Cuanta pureza! Y su corazón palpitaba con emoción, al evocar, la imagen de la persona que podía, con tan solo una sonrisa, hacer que la belleza del níveo paisaje luciera sombría. ¡Que ridículo sonaba! Pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese pensamiento. Tanto, que en su interior había levantado un altar, al puro y bondadoso individuo. Al principio creyó que todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón, eran oscuros y prohibidos. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir del tiempo, terminó aceptándolos, convencido de que ese amor era inspirado por la inmaculada esencia del carismático muchacho.

Link apoyo su frente contra la ventana y el aliento tibio se condensó en el cristal. "Allen", escribió sobre la fría superficie y unos segundos después dirigió su vista a donde se suponía que su compañero dormía.

Se suponía, porque no estaba.

-¿A donde iría a estas horas y con este clima?- se preguntó así mismo. Tomó su abrigo y sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación. Seguro de que lo encontraría en la cocina y pretendiendo sorprenderlo _in fraganti _devorando algo de comida, bajó las escaleras, intentando que la madera no crujiera bajo sus pies y deteniéndose del barandal para no tropezar.

Faltaban solo dos peldaños, cuando notó que la sala estaba alumbrada por una tenue y rojiza luz, proveniente de la chimenea y que esta, a su vez proyectaba en el suelo, dos sombras alargadas, muy juntas una de la otra. Link se detuvo en seco al reconocer aquella silueta. Se dejó caer sobre los escalones con la misma pesadez con que se había derrumbado su fe en la candidez de Allen Walker.

La marfileña espalda, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, se contorsionaba al contacto de las manos audaces del espadachín. Mientras que sus labios buscaban con avidez el calor del otro, pues el helado ambiente arreciaba por la carencia de ropas y el fuego en la chimenea estaba por extinguirse.

Allen tiritaba, un poco por el frío, otro tanto por la excitación del momento. Se recostó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra ligeramente más abrigadora y con sus ojos, plateados y entrecerrados y la respiración jadeante, invitó a Kanda a proseguir el juego que habían comenzado. El japonés besó el pálido abdomen de Allen con parsimonia, subiendo lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar a los labios donde se embriagó con la calidez y humedad de la cavidad.

Y de nuevo, Link, en la penumbra a través del barandal de las escaleras, observó como la inocencia del albino se disolvía en los brazos y caricias del japonés. Poco o nada quedaba de la virginal figura que se había forjado de Allen.

Abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho sin dejar de ver la escena. Su cuerpo, parecía negarse a moverse de ese lugar. No comprendía porque sí era doloroso, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos cuerpos desnudos. Deseó, entonces tener la fortuna de Kanda. La suerte y el placer de poseer el albo cuerpo de Allen, que las cortinas negras que resbalaban sobre el rostro de Allen, fueran doradas.

Un delicioso sonido hizo eco en los oídos de Link, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El albino gemía eufórico al sentir el cuerpo de Kanda, mecerse lenta y dolorosamente dentro de él.

Link cerró los ojos.

-Allen- suspiró y casi sin darse cuenta sus dedos se deslizaron por su cadera, deteniéndose en su ingle. Allí, su excitación se volvía evidente, sorprendido por la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba, ante la contemplación del acto erótico.

Incapaz de controlar esos impulsos y sensaciones placenteras, metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a tocarse, acariciándose con movimientos lentos y luego, cada vez mas apremiantes, imaginando el roce de la piel de armiño y los labios de suave flor del joven exorcista...

Con los oídos atentos a los gemidos de su adoración, continúo frotando su erección, casi hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando de repente…

-Aaah…Kan…dah- se escapó de la garganta de Allen, al igual que el semen que inundó sus vientres. Haciendo que Kanda descargará su esperma en la estrechez del cuerpo del albino.

El alemán abrió los ojos, desilusionado, y aún así no pudo evitar que el líquido viscoso emanara de su cuerpo y empapara sus manos. Llevó uno de sus afilados dedos a la boca y lamió con timidez. El sabor de su propia simiente era casi tan amargo como el ingrato estado de ánimo en que se hundía. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, porque nada era real.

Tan solo una fantasía y nada más que placer culpable había quedado de esa breve experiencia. Permaneció inmóvil, viendo como los amantes se regalaban los últimos besos y caricias, suaves y tiernos, antes de separarse y tumbarse a dormir uno junto al otro.

Con sumo recelo, Link observó al exorcista japonés y lo culpó de todo. Lo hubiera estrangulado en ese instante de no ser por que Allen, satisfecho y cansado lo rodeaba con sus brazos, protegiéndolo del frío y por demás, de cualquiera que osara interrumpir el profundo sueño al que ambos sucumbían. Lucía tan dulce como siempre y sonreía con sinceridad. Allen Walker era autentico, él no podría culparlo de nada. Fingir candor, es algo corriente y se ve en todas partes, pero ser cándido, sin ostentación ni premeditación,"eso solo lo haces tú" (1) le dijo a lo lejos.

Irónico, ¿no? Pensó Link al percatarse que era la ingenuidad, la cualidad seductora que mejor manejaba ese íncubo llamado Allen, la que le atrajo desde un principio.

Y sigiloso, finalmente se retiró, sintiéndose avergonzado y sucio. Pasó al baño para asearse. Ahí permaneció largo rato, mirando su reflejo, examinando cada rasgo de su rostro, descubriendo en la imagen especular un aspecto distinto, al que Link definió como perverso.

Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tal extremo de la invasión de la intimidad de Allen. Si el albino lo supiera, seguro se sonrojaría y con la más tierna suplica le pediría que guardara el secreto. A lo que Link, imaginó por un momento podría sacar ventaja, chantajear a Walker y hacerlo suyo. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios y sonrió. Así como la paloma no era tan blanca; así, el cuervo no era tan negro. Si era necesario callaría, hasta que la muerte tocara a su puerta o de lo contrario, debía resignarse a tener de Allen menos que nada.

Miró al espejo por última vez y ya no se reconoció.

Agobiado por la desesperanza, regresó a la habitación y tomó el libro que había dejado en la mesa. Lo abrió en una página al azar, esperando encontrar en la lectura, un poco de paz.

Las letras subrayadas a media hoja le llamaron la atención.

_Ningún__ ser puede amarme, porque nada hay en mí de simpático o de dulce.(2)_

Aquello había sido el golpe que acabara con su agonizante músculo cardiaco.

* * *

Mis extrañezas de siempre, esta vez haciendo sufrir a mi adorado Link e iniciándome en el lemon…o algo parecido.

Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, buenos y malos, cartas bomba, bioterrorismo y regalitos, si alguien se apiada de mí. Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y que dejan su review y a las que no, también

Y como dijo el sabio Ambrose Bierce, en el _Diccionario del diablo:_

**Cita** Repetición errónea de palabras ajenas.

Aquí las mías:

(*) _Agonía blanca, _poema de…no me acuerdo…

(1) _Orgullo y prejuicio_, Jane Austen…Uno de mis grandes favoritos

(2) _El corazón de Agatha_, Hoffman…Este no lo he leído, encontré la cita en uno que leí en algún momento…


End file.
